


#anorderisanorder

by bokkusu_ai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Floor Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), angry fellswap sans, fellswap paps will literally do a n y t h i n g, honeybbq, i think thats the name of the ship, idfk what to tag, papcest - Freeform, swap paps is dumb, swap paps says no but hes into it and consents later so dub-con ig?, swap papyrus x fellswap papyrus, well it's only slight ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokkusu_ai/pseuds/bokkusu_ai
Summary: "hmm, really?", he started to get curious. Fellswap Sans sure did seem confident in his brother's abilities, and Stretch's constant gutter-like mind could think of a few things he sure as hell knew Mutt wouldn't do.... Or would he?---Read notes for reasoning on the non-con tag
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	#anorderisanorder

**Author's Note:**

> ! Reasoning for non-con tag: Swap Papyrus says no in the beginning but is into it, consenting later. Remember to always get consent first-hand !
> 
> \---  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to clean them up as best as I could. I wrote this in aprox. 1 hour 30 minutes in a public library so,,, yeah.  
> Also, I'm pretty sure this is inspired by a tiny comic I read online, if that's the case I can't find it though I have searched everywhere. Though my mind could just be making it up, lol.

When Underswap and Fellswap collided, which happened from time to time, ( monsters were used to it at this point, waiting until others would fix the problem and get their AU back in shape ), Stretch had no idea what to think of his doppelganger. Half of him was amused, the other half concerned, even a tad bit intrigued. 

One thing was for sure, his nickname sure fit him well, and he had a.. interesting sense of style.

"kneel.", Swap ordered, and his counterpart did, getting on his covered knees and looking up at him with gleaming sockets. What he missed though, was the deceiving undertones.

Black was seated away at the table with his high heel clad legs crossed admirably, passing the time with a stray newspaper. After he had informed Swap Papyrus about how... 'well trained', his brother was, Stretch couldn't get enough of it.

He snickered, hands in his pockets while his stance was nothing but playful. 

"bark.", there, that surely wasn't something Mutt would do, it was utterly embarrassing!

...

"woof!", the ordered one answered, still on his knees, face with an excited smirk. His whole body shook as if he had a wagging tail, the bone tag that was attached to a bright red collar around his neck didn't help. He looked just like a dog and Stretch couldn't help but find it cute in an unsettling way.

"woah, is there anything you won't do?", he asked, but Fellswap Paps didn't give him an answer, only continuing to look up at him with happy, expecting eye lights. 

Instead, Black flipped a page on the newspaper and without turning he replied for him, "I assure you, he does absolutely everything.", his tone hinted at something and Stretch couldn't pinpoint it, though it seemed Mutt was able to just fine, finally nodding to his words. It caused Swap Paps' eyebrow to raise in slight confusion and surprise.

"hmm, really?", he started to get curious. Fellswap Sans sure did seem confident in his brother's abilities, and Stretch's constant gutter-like mind could think of a few things he sure as hell knew Mutt wouldn't do.

... Or would he?

Black sighed, more out of annoyance than anything, "Yes, really. He's exactly what you'd expect after being trained by the Awful and Magnificant Sans. How many times have I told you this already? Too many. Stop asking.", he spat, turning yet another page calmly contrary to the salt lacing his words.

Swap Paps took a once over Mutt again, taking in the loose joggers and shoeless socked feet, his hoodie was pulled to the mid of his skull. Looking down he was wearing a red sweater underneath his large, unzipped ( and quite frankly floofy ) jacket, and looking even further... Stretch reexamined the spiked collar which seemed to be connected to a long strip of fabric, was that a.. Leash? Paired with the dog tag it seemed, dare he say, kinky.

It caused his cheeks to flush the tiniest bit, Fellswap Papyrus' happy smile turning devious for the smallest second.

It made Stretch's soul do a flip in his ribs.

He hummed quietly to himself, thinking for just a moment. It was only a joke.

"anything huh?", he breathed in, trying not to let his nervousness be shown. Speaking up before Black could comment rudely again, "then suck my dick.", he commanded, being sure to add a chuckle afterward to showcase that it, indeed, was a joke. Not like the other would take him seriously, though!

Right?

That was thrown out the window when Stretch was harshly toppled to the ground, Mutt doing something similar to a glomp only to pin him in place and reach for his cargo shorts rather quickly. The only word to describe Fellswap at this point would be an over-excited dog, and despite the surprise and utter fear Stretch couldn't deny the shot of pleasure aimed right at his symphysis. 

"woaH!! hold on!", he kicked his leg to try and shake the.. was Mutt drooling? It didn't seem to work, "no!!! stop!! i wasn't seriOUS!!!!", his voice cracked as Mutt successfully obtained the hem of his shorts, starting to pull them down.

"black! help, please!!", Swap Papyrus shot his hand forward to try and push Mutt's skull away which was seemingly sniffing at his still clothed crotch, the action forced the hoodie to fall down to the other's shoulders making way for quite a few skull cracks to be shown, it worked, Mutt moving from his shorts for a moment.

Black stood up, "Ugh, I already told you, that Mutt will do anything, he won't back down. He's your problem now; your brother texted me, his puzzles are ready for my high-class critique. Goodbye.", he strutted to the front door, turning the knob.

"no! please don't go! pleASE!!!"Swap Paps pleaded, still flailing despite the obvious flush to his cheeks and squirming of his hips when Fellswap Papyrus placed a red-orange tongue to the part of his shorts covering his pelvis out of nowhere. It forced a shiver out of him, forcing his hips down to try not to milk more friction out of the action.

He sighed out of annoyance again, "Have fun.", was all Black said before exiting the Swap Brother's residence, shutting the door behind him as well.

"shit! fuck! fucckkk..-", Stretch threw his head back as saliva damped his crotch, Mutt continuing to lavish it with attention from his ecto-organ, "nO wait! bad dog! baD DOG!!!", he tried, shimmying his leg again but it seemed his doppelganger had more power over him.

Finally, Mutt let go of his clothed symphysis, his skull moving up, and Stretch audibly sighed of relief in hopes that it had meant he was finished, but alas he was proven wrong when Mutt continued pulling down his shorts all the way to his mid-calf.

Stretch loudly shrieked out of utter embarrassment and slight horror, trying to cover himself with his arms only to expectantly fail at doing so, Fellswap Paps gripping onto his arms harshly and pinning them to his sides, wasting no time to go down on him hungrily 

Mutt's tongue felt extraordinary on Stretch's magic pooling pelvis, and no matter how hard he tried to fight it he could feel said magic start to condense in an attempt to form something solid, hips bucking up to meet in time with each movement of his counterpart's magic involuntarily.

"ngh- ! a-ah!~", Stretch moaned rather loudly, hips snapping forward and pushing against Mutt's teeth when his throbbing dick finally hardened, already aroused and leaking pre.

Fellswap seemed to waste no time, letting go of one of Stretch's arms to grab his member and rub it against his cheekbone, the pre that had accumulated at the tip smearing against his features. Swap Paps shuddered, finding the sight quite hot as it seemed all the pleasure he was receiving multiplied, the bright orange of his magic looked so good smeared across the other like that.

He started to give in, especially when Mutt let his tongue loll out again and give the whole underside of his cock a long and slow lick from base to tip which wrecked his spine, curving against the ground. No more protests were heard, only muffled moans that Swap covered up with his now freed hand.

"mnnn, so good..-!", he couldn't control himself anymore, it felt unlike anything he had felt before, so much better than his fist alone.

Before he knew it his tip had entered Mutt's mouth, he had to stop himself from bucking up into the warm wetness, a large gasp being emitted.

"fuck! shit, mutt, don't stop! don't you dare fuc- fuhh aHH!!~", he practically screamed, Fellswap taking him in all at once, all the way down to his bone. It was too much and too good at the same time, half of him felt overwhelmed and the other never wanted the feeling to stop, "nghh- y-you're so, so good at- hngg! this!!~", he couldn't stop a thrust of his hips despite being completely surrounded, able to feel the sharp teeth around him curve into a smile at the praise.

And that's when Mutt started to Bob his head, each time his skull reached his fip he'd give it a swirl before going right back down again, already started up a pattern so quickly it had Swap Papyrus digging his rounded phalanges into the carpet so hard it hurt, "fuCK! MUTT!~ keep- keep going! hnng, p-please- mutt- a-ahng-!!!~", he couldn't even register what he was moaning, the only thing on his mind was the euphoric feeling of Fellswap's tongue and the reach for higher pleasure. 

It was steadily growing harder and harder to hold onto himself, starting to slowly buck up into the other's skull while drool and tears fell down his own. A new gesture was brought into the action, it seemed Mutt had conjured a throat, swallowing here and there when Swap was all the way in and it had his head dizzy and full of fireworks. Had he no gag reflex? It didn't really matter, Stretch starting to feel his climax start to build up rather hastily already 

"m-mutt! i- i'm so- haah~ c-clOSE!", he warned, head now joining his phalanges and digging into to carpet as well. 

Mutt got the memo, speeding up his already fast ministrations, taking his free hand and affectionately caressing Swap's femurs, hips, or just anywhere he could reach causing Stretch to see stars.

"MUTT!!! MNNHAAAH!~", he practically screamed in ecstasy, bucking up as Swapfell swallowed around his length and spurting his hot cum down the other's throat with such tightly closed sockets it would surely bruise. 

Mutt pulled off of him quickly, too quickly causing Stretch to wince, choking some but ultimately swallowing the other's load with nothing left but some dribble down his chin, panting in time afterward with Stretch.

For what seemed to be a few minutes the two just sat, and laid, there panting in an attempt to catch unneeded oxygen, Stretch's magic slowly dissipating.

"was that good?", Mutt asked with what seemed to be too much innocence after a bit, voice hoarse from his throat being practically butchered. 

"ahh... shit, fuck. was it good? best damn blow job i've ever fucking had.", he answered breathlessly, "good dog, good boy..", he mumbled after, opening his arms and looking at Mutt who greeted him cheerfully, hugging him from the top and nuzzling into his chest.

Stretch and Mutt both really need a nap after that.

**Author's Note:**

> welp that's done


End file.
